1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a resonator for reducing the air intake noise of an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to a process of easy installation of a resonator within an engine compartment of a vehichle and a resonator, mounted thereby, for reducing air intake noise efficiently.
2. Background Art
Recently, due to tight limits on noise emission related to automotive vehicles and noise reduction within a vehicular cabin desired by users, reduction of engine air intake noise tends to be necessary. The use of resonators for absorbing vibration, especially low frequency vibration, which occurs in air intake systems has been proposed.
For installation of such a resonator within an engine comopartment of a vehicle, resonators have previously been disposed within the bumper reinforcement of the vehicle, mounted on a pair of members at the front of the vehicle frame. Subsequently, the resonator is connected to the intake air duct.
However, conventional installation of such a resonator requires considerable work to connect the resonator and the intake air duct after the installation of the bumper reinforcement to the front side members. The bumper reinforcement and other assembly parts, for example, headlamps, interfere with the efficiency of resonator installation. Additionally, there are some cases where in view of the connecting operations for the resonator and assembly operations for the bumper reinforcement, either the accuracy of the connection or the assembly must be sacrificed.